Ep. 14: Neo Intellect Brain!
is the fourteenth episode of Choudenshi Bioman. This episode introduces elements that will slightly be further developed in regards to Gear and Doctor Man, particularly starting with a future story development. In the Philippine English Dub, the title of the episode changed to "The Satellite Brain!". Synopsis When Doctor Man abandons a new Canth-controlling super-computer that develops emotions, Hikaru tries to win it over with the concepts of love and empathy. Plot The Bio Team are searching the source of the laser beams after the satellite communication system becomes a deadly weapon that destroys oil refineries, radar and weather stations, oil tankers in the ocean and freeways. They were later attacked by the mecha Anchor Canth which Peebo alerts them that the mechagigan is responsible for creating laser beams and causing destruction worldwide. However the mecha manage to malfunction both of their Bio Jets causing Peebo to tell them to retreat. Meanwhile, Brain makes a speech for the Neo Empire Gear to the United Nations about the laser beams that he destroys satellites, weather stations and infrastructures which he took over the systems. This makes Doctor Man pleased so that he can destroy the Earth with the super computer Brain. At the Bio Base, Shirou knows that the Brain use his higher intellect as he tells them that the only way is to confuse him. With that, Shirou as Red1 tries to confuse the Brain by hitting him with laser beams on him which he manage to dodge while riding a Bio Machine to which he gets angry from his taunts. Doctor Man became angered by this as he orders Mason to follow but was rejected which he disobeys his orders. Brain manages to hit Red1 with a laser beam after dodging most of the laser beams from his taunts. He then taunts Brain again to fight him alone which he becomes furious as he comes out of it's cockpit to face him despite Doctor Man's orders not to get out of the cockpit. Red1 shoots him which proves to be ineffective as Brain orders Anchor Canth to get rid of them which the Biomen retreated making Brain get infuriated from their actions. At the Neo Empire Base, Doctor Man was angered from Brain's actions he orders Farrah, Monster and Aquaiger to find Brain as the latter continues to chase the Biomen while ordering his mecha to beat them. Pink5 manages to grab Brain before Aquaiger gets them and hits her with a Aqua Hurricane knocking off to the waters with Brain. Later on, Hikaru finally awakens after falling into the ocean as Pink5 and to see Brain became upset after his comrades betrayed him. She was later found by Shirou and the group and seeing Brain is the enemy which Hikaru protects him after he saves her life. Farrah hits Brain with her stick and tells him that he disobeys Doctor Man's orders and as punishment is termination. Hikaru manages to save him as Shirou and the group fight off the mechaclones as she tried to escape with Brain and went into hiding. Brain finally thanked Hikaru for saving him and he owes her. Hikaru replies that she was just returning the favor. She also teaches Brain about friendship which he is not subjected to his system. Suddenly, Farrah arrives and hits Brain with her stick as they cornered them and Hikaru angrily remarks to them that the Brain is honorable than them and described them as evil. She was later saved by the Biomen as she transforms into Pink5 to join the fray and even manages to defeat Aquaiger with the group's Bio Miracle Beam after defeating the mechaclones. Therefore, Doctor Man activates the Anchor Canth after seeing Aquaiger for his failure. During the fight as Doctor Man controls the mecha without Brain controlling it and he manages to incapacitate the Bio Robo. Brain finally awakens and tries to stop his mecha knowing that Hikaru is his friend as he finally logs himself back inside the mecha's cockpit. He sacrifices his existence by destroying his mecha by buying his time to bound his mecha trying to hack on Doctor Man's control, allowing the Biomen to finish it off. After the incident, Hikaru along with Shirou and the group finally found an incapacitate Brain which he tells her that she was his friend more than as a computer making Hikaru cry as Brain flies off as he falls into the ocean and explodes. Shirou recognizes Brain as being noble after saving them and Hikaru angrily vows against Doctor Man in an emotional way. "Doctor Man! You tried to submerge all of us humans! You won't be succeed!" Afterwards, Hikaru threw a single flower on the ocean where the Brain fell and exploded as Shirou and the group watches. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest Cast * : Notes *In an interview, this episode was stated to be Michiko Makino's (the actress who portrays Hikaru Katsuragi) favorite. *Anime voice actor and singer Kazuyuki Sogabe portrayed the voice of Brain in his only Sentai role. *Hikaru now wears her third outfit. In every episodes she appears in, she wears either her second outfit or her third outfit. DVD releases Choudenshi Bioman Volume 2 features episodes 12-21. http://www.toei-video.co.jp/DVD/sp21/bioman.html References Category:Choudenshi Bioman Category:Sentai episodes Category:Written by Hirohisa Soda